


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, The LEGO Batman Movie
Genre: 5+1 meme, Bakery + Flower shop au, Everyone has normal jobs, F/F, Swiped characters from Lego batman and Gotham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Pamela buys a flower shop next to Harley's bakery.This is 5 Times Pam Walked Into A Bakery And The 1 Time Harley Walked Into A Flower Shop. I just decided to change the name.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi!" Pam started, nearly having a heart attack as a blonde woman popped up from behind the display case she was browsing. The woman struggled to stifle her giggles. She tried to on a concerned face and failed horribly. "Sorry. Are you alright, lady?"

"I'm fine." Pam snapped a bit too harshly. However, she wasn't very happy about the fact that her heart was trying to race out of her chest. 

The woman chose to ignore it. Instead, the woman leaned across the counter, scrutinizing Pam's face. "I don't recognize you." She finally stated. "Did you just move to Gotham?" 

"Yes, actually. I bought the space next door."

The woman's face lit up with excitement. "Wait, you're the one opening that flower shop? Oh, I've been dying to meet ya." She quickly stuck out her hand. Pam tentatively took it only to have it mangled in the other woman's excitement. 

"The name's Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Harley." 

"I'm Pam." Pam said, retching her smushed hand away from Harley. 

"Sorry, I'm a bit excited. " This time, Harley had the decency to look guilty. She recovered quickly though, replacing the look with a huge smile. "Anyway, welcome! Here." She gestured to the display case under the counter filled with everything from fresh bread to cartoonish cookies. "Pick something out. My treat."

Pam inspected the case, frowning. "Are any of these vegan?" 

Harley looked a bit surprised as if that was the first time someone asked her that. Pam took that to mean no much to her annoyance.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I have to go finish setting up shop." 

"Well, alright." Harley said, a bit of hurt leaking into her voice. "Come again sometime." 

Pam awkwardly agreed as she turned to leave, though she had already decided to do the opposite. With the lack of food she could actually eat, she couldn't think of a reason she'd go back. 

******************

The next day, Pam was lugging a heavy box of vases across her newly acquired store when someone decided to knock on her front door. It was strange, especially since the sign on her front door clearly said her store wouldn't be open for another two weeks. 

She put the box down, moving to investigate instead. She opened her door only to hear something drag across the ground. She looked down. A candy red box with an array of diamonds greeted her from the sidewalk. Curious, she opened in the box.

Bubbly cursive was written across the lid, reading "I realize that I didn't make a very good impression yesterday. Maybe, these will help." Lower down, "100% vegan. I promise." was written along with an arrow pointing towards a jumble of chocolate chip cookies. 

That was really nice. Pam smiled. She took a cookie and placed the box off to the side, intending on getting back to work. Once she ate her cookie however, she went back for a second. Then, a third. Then, a fourth. 

She stuck her hand in the box for the God knows how many-th time only to find it empty. 

Gosh, she might have to go back to Harley's bakery after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there any particular reason you've got blood splattered on you?" Pam asked. 

Harley frowned. She glanced down at her dirty apron. Then, she ran her hand on her face, smearing red across her check. Oddly enough, this made her laugh.

"It's an order I've been working on. Come on, I'll show you." Harley walked over to the swinging kitchen doors, opening them with a flourish.

"I don't know if I want to." Pam said jokingly. Nevertheless, Pam followed Harley. Harley lead her through the kitchen, past bustling employees fussing over various pastries, into a walk in fridge.

"Am I about to get murdered?" Pam asked drily. Harley snorted, giving her a playful shove before going deeper into the fridge. She wheeled out a cart with-

"Is that a brain?" 

"A brain cake!" Harley added, smiling. She eyed the bright pink mass before grabbing a tool and using it to fix an the brain's wrinkles. "What do you think?" She asked though she was fully concentrated on her work.

"It's pink." Pam deadpanned. 

"What about it?" Harley blinked. 

"Brains are not bubblegum pink." 

"What? Then, what color are they?" Harley asked.

"Not bubblegum pink." Harley rolled her eyes, gesturing for Pam to go on. "I don't know. I think they're paler? I don't know. I'm not a doctor."

Harley thought for a second. Then, she waved for Pam to move out of the fridge. Harley wheeled the cake with her as the two walked out, moving it towards a counter lined with bottles of dyes. Harley pulled out a small handheld machine and started dripping dyes into it. Once she was satisfied, she tested the dye on her skin, turning her skin a sickly shade of gray.

"How does that look? Maybe with the fake blood-" Harley trailed off until she was silent. Pam watched Harley's baby blue eyes light up as she went to work. Harley stuck out her tongue, her face twisting in concentration as she airbrushed a patchy gray coat onto the cake. Pam had never seen Harley take something so seriously before. 

"How's your flower shop going?"

Pam started, having fallen for the silence. It took her a second to comprehend the question. 

"It's fine." Pam finally responded.

"I should stop by sometime." 

"Oh god, not anytime soon. It's still a mess. I don't even have flowers yet." Ivy groaned. Harley let out a light chuckle, breaking her serious façade and making pam a bit proud for doing so. 

Pam moved to lean against a nearby counter only to put her hand into something wet and slick. Her hand slid, knocking her off balance into the counter. The bowl tipped over and spilt its contents all over her floral print dress. 

"Pam!" Harley jumped, accidently airbrushing a solid gray line across the cake. She abandoned the cake in favor of helping Pam. The two spend a good fifteen minutes trying to get the large blood red stain out of Pam's dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda silly but *shrugs*  
> this is turning into oneshots more than a connected story 
> 
> I would like to note that I may have serious overestimate how many characters would be in this ill fix the tags after I finish sorry if it is misleading 
> 
> Anyone wanna guess who the cake is for?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a real problem about not finishing fanfics lol but I couldn't help it 
> 
> Not sure where this plot came from but *shrugs* 
> 
> Like what you read? Leave a comment or kudos! They make my day! ^u^


End file.
